fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. I - Chapter 1
Marigold '''is the first chapter of '''Fairy Tail: Next Generation by "KatieLove2Write", published on Wattpad in 2014. Liddan Dragneel and Malcon journey with their families to Fitlyn Ports, encountering the young mage Marigold who they later invite to join their legendary guild, Fairy Tail. Summary In May, X817, Liddan travels with his family to the town of Fitlyn Ports for an S-class job. He and his older sister, Nashi, were with their parents, Natsu and Lucy, as well as their exceed friends, Happy, Carla, and their son Malcon. After exiting the train, Liddan performs a surprise attack on his father, only to get a scolding for his immature behavior. Irritated, he and Malcon leave their party, going off into the small town. Meanwhile, Marigold arrives in Fitlyn Ports, passing through the town on her long journey around the world. She is approached by the Mayor Carson Bradley, who flirts with her in an irritable fashion. She sends him away with a smart remark, only angering him. As he attempts to grab her, she gives him a roundhouse kick to the face, then runs from his now pursuing men. While running on the roofs of buildings, she doesn't make a jump over an alley, falling into it and on top of Liddan Dragneel, who was on a job with his family to subdue Bradley. After apologizing and fixing his wounds, Marigold then plans to leave, only to be followed by Malcon and Liddan who insist they stay together and have some fun. She agrees, and they all spend the day together. After going to a restaurant for lunch, they both discuss how they got to Fitlyn Ports, Marigold explaining how she's just passing through--as she is a homeless wanderer--and Liddan claiming he was on a job to capture and expose the criminal mayor of the town. This leads Marigold to believe that he might be a mage from Fairy Tail, as he has a striking resemblance to his father--but before she can ask, Mayor Carson Bradley enters the restaurant and spots Marigold. She thanks Liddan for spending time with her, then jumps from the window, later to be captured by Bradley's men. The rest of Liddan's party enters the restaurant before Liddan can run after Marigold. After realizing how Bradley was the man they were here to subdue, he and Malcon fly out of the window to save Marigold on their own. Marigold is brought back to Bradley's lair beneath the City Hall, hung upside down as Bradley prepares to seek revenge for his torment. However, Marigold breaks free from her restraints, fighting off Bradley's men until she is once again restrained by Bradley's Earth Magic, where he violently stretches her body by pulling her arms and legs. Liddan and Malcon enter Bradley's lair beneath the City Hall, to see Marigold being tortured by Bradley's Earth Magic. Liddan attacks Bradley as Marigold frees herself with Malcon's assistance. Bradley creates a deep hole, imprisoning the three of them as he escapes. Marigold reveals her abilities as a Plant Mage by planting a seed that sprouted into a 10 story stalk, allowing them escape. Marigold passes out from loss in energy, as Liddan defeats Bradley. Liddan waits with Marigold until she awakes, explaining what happened, and exposing the truth that he's from Fairy Tail. He offers her a chance to join, but before she could answer, the rest of Liddan's party rejoins them. Liddan introduces Marigold to his family, only to have Happy announce the fact that Marigold was shirtless, as her shirt was stolen by Malcon. Marigold attempts to chase after Malcon to retrieve her shirt, only to find her legs are severely injured and it's difficult to walk. Liddan picks her up, once again asking Marigold if she wants to join Fairy Tail. She asks what he would do if she said no, Liddan claims he would take her anyway. Marigold then says, "Veni, vedi, veci" as she allows Liddan to take her, thus accepting his offer for her to join Fairy Tail. Characters in Order of Appearance